Soûl(e) de Toi
by Sevy Snape
Summary: Quand Jack et Janet, en couple, se mettent à avoir d'étranges idées...


**Auteur** : **Rysler**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Pour changer... rien à moi... tout aux auteurs de la série...

**Résumé** : Quand Jack et Janet, en couple, se mettent à avoir d'étranges idées...

**NdT** : Bonjour lecteurs et lecteuses,

Comme dit dans une précédente NDT liée à une autre de mes traductions, je mets de l'ordre ... dans beaucoup de choses.

Je pourrais appeler cela le "ménage de plusieurs années à n'avoir rien poster mais pas faute d'avoir un peu essayer ..."

En espérant que cette timide avancée ne soit que les prémices de grands postages !

* * *

**Soûl(e) de Toi**

Nous étions soûls. C'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Nous étions trop soûls et nous péchions.

En fait, Cassandra péchait. Jack lançait des cailloux dans l'eau depuis sa chaise entre deux gorgées de bière. J'en étais à mon quatrième gin-tonic. Une bouteille de gin, un pot de quinine et un panier de citron étaient posés à mes pieds. La quinine était pour nous un remède à tout. Et Cassandra aimait utiliser le citron comme appât.

Nous étions en train de discuter de qui était le/la plus sexy dans la base – c'est ce que font des militaires adultes et responsables. Jack et moi avions discuté de notre fascination mutuel pour Teal'c avec force détails embarrassants, mais un nom n'avait pas été prononcé – une blonde aux yeux bleus, de longues jambes – et j'avais décidé de l'amener sur le tapis.

"Et Sam ?"

Jack me jeta un coup d'œil puis reporta son attention sur le soleil couchant. "Ho… Janet."

"Allez. Je te promets de ne pas être jalouse. Je veux savoir."

Il haussa les épaules.

Je décidais de le presser. "En qui d'autre aurais-tu confiance ?"

Il regarda Cassandra ramener un hameçon vide. "En dehors de mon docteur préféré ?" soupira-t-il. "Depuis la première fois que j'ai vu Carter – je veux dire, le premier instant – c'est comme si un autre univers s'était ouvert. Un monde parallèle, à travers la Porte des Etoiles. Une femme comme elle… avec ces foutus sourires effrontés… elle m'a fait me sentir vivant. Et je ne l'avais pas été depuis des années. Mais –"

Je l'interrompis avant qu'il commence à célébrer son installation avec moi. "Alors tu t'es imaginé être avec elle ?"

Jack – je vous jure – il rougit. Je pris une autre gorgée de gin. La douceur emplit ma bouche et facilita la sortie des mots suivants. "Nous as-tu déjà imaginé, elle et moi, ensemble ?"

Il lâcha sa bière. La bouteille claqua sur le quai et roula. Nous la regardâmes sans bouger passer le rebord et tomber dans l'étang.

Cassandra leva les yeux vers nous, vérifia que nous n'étions pas en train de nous disputer ni de nous entretuer et reprit sa pêche. Cette fille savait se concentrer.

Jack s'humecta les lèvres. "Et toi ?"

"Et bien, tu dois admettre…"

"Ouais."

Le soleil avait disparu, nous laissant dans un crépuscule gris. Dans quinze minutes, nous allions avoir froid. Jack prit une autre bière. Je suçais un citron. "Alors, ça te tente ?"

Je vis la bouteille trembler dans sa main mais il réussit à n'en perdre que quelques gouttes. "Elle ne va pas simplement –"

"Vingt dollars."

"Vingt dollars et une pipe," dit-il.

"Jack, je te –"

"En uniforme."

Je soupirais. "Je vais ruiner mes bas."

"C'est ton idée."

"Très bien."

"Alors… nous. Un par un ou ensemble ?"

"Je pense qu'ensemble c'est mieux," dis-je.

Il se caressa le menton. "Probablement." Il était déjà en train de calculer, de préparer. Il était toujours un soldat. "Janet," dit-il. Il regardait Cassandra. "Je ne veux pas foutre en l'air –"

"'Vermont Avenue'. L'un d'entre nous le dit, on ne pose pas de questions, on s'en va."

"C'est le mot de sécurité le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu."

J'étais impressionné qu'il sache ce qu'était un mot de sécurité. Je n'en avais jamais demandé lorsqu'il m'avait couché sur le comptoir de la cuisine – le gin me fit rougir.

"Vendu," dit-il.

Cassandra grogna. Elle avait du mal à tirer la canne à pêche qui pliait sous le poids de quelque chose. Jack se pencha en avant avec enthousiasme. Cassandra tira un dernier coup et sortit une chaussure couverte de boue. Elle se tourna vers nous. "Regardez, j'ai attrapé quelque chose," dit-elle sèchement.

"Bien joué," répondit Jack. "Maintenant remets-la à l'eau avant qu'elle ne suffoque."

Elle le fit. "Cette planète est ennuyeuse."

Au matin, sobre, je considérais sérieusement l'idée de tout oublier de notre petite conspiration si Jack jouait les amnésiques. Mais il roula sur moi. "Je veux Carter," dit-il juste avant de me prendre.

Nous étions à moitié soûls, cette fois à la Yukon Tavern. Les soldats boivent. Les soldats boivent beaucoup et se battent beaucoup et meurent comme des ballons qui éclatent sous une volée de balles. Les soldats boivent pour oublier la mort. Ou baisent comme des lapins, croyant fermement que l'acte de procréation repousse l'inévitable.

Sam était assise à côté de moi au bar, mâchant l'extrémité d'une paille. Son visage était rosé à cause de la bière et demi qu'elle avait déjà bu. Les scientifiques ne croient pas à l'alcool – il engourdit les sens – les scientifiques croient au speed. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil timide puis sourit.

"Tu pense à ton labo, n'est-ce pas ?" risquais-je. "A quel point tu aimerais y être en ce moment."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je pense que je ne devrais pas penser à mon labo. Que je devrais apprécier d'être avec toi et le Colonel, à quel point c'est sympa. Je semble être incapable de me détendre. Je veux dire, j'avais des plans pour ce soir…" Elle me regarda avec intensité mais elle évita également délibérément de poser les yeux sur Jack.

_Prends une autre bière_, fus-je tentée de suggérer. Je posais ma main sur sa cuisse. "Tu peux te détendre avec moi."

"Je sais." Elle couvrit ma main de la sienne. "Tu m'as connu dans mes pires moments. Tu es –" Elle commençait à avoir du mal à articuler, "la seule."

Je suis certaine qu'elle voulait dire, 'une des rares', ou quelque chose d'aussi générique mais mon cœur accéléra. La vulnérabilité de Sam transparut tandis qu'elle évitait de croiser mon regard. Elle prit son verre de sa main libre et le vida d'un trait.

Sa fragilité était ce qui la distinguait des autres. Lorsqu'elle me regardait, ses émotions apparentes sur son visage, et qu'elle prenait sur elle tous les défauts de la base… Ces dernières années, je l'ai consolé, soigné et je suis tombé amoureuse de la force qu'elle avait peur d'avoir. J'étais sûr que c'était lié à la peur, que c'était un amour platonique, un amour pur qui me réchauffait lorsqu'elle me souriait et me détruisait quand elle souriait à Jack.

Dieu seul savait ce que je ferais d'elle une fois que je l'aurai mise dans mon lit. M'accrocher à elle pour l'éternité n'allait pas me faire gagner vingt dollars. Ma main faisait des cercles sur sa cuisse. Je pressais mes propres jambes l'une contre l'autre pour encourager mon clitoris à cesser de battre. Nom de Dieu, nous étions dans un bar.

"Je dois aller aux toilettes," dit Sam en se levant.

Je fis de même. "Un petit rafraichissement ne me ferait pas de mal non plus."

Elle me sourit. Par-dessus son épaule, je vis Jack me mimer, "Ensemble". Je lui fis un clin d'œil et accrochait mon bras à celui de Sam. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les toilettes pour femme. Sam fit ce qu'elle avait à faire. Je me remis du baume à lèvres à la framboise. Lorsqu'elle se fut lavée les mains, je lui proposais, "Chapstick (1) ?"

"Merci." Elle prit le tube et se pencha vers le miroir. Elle plissa les lèvres et les recouvrit de baume fruité.

Je la fixais. "Sam."

"Hmm ?" Elle pinça les lèvres.

Je vérifiais que nous étions bien seules. C'était le cas – l'avantage de faire partie des 5% de la population militaire locale. "Vois-tu quelqu'un en ce moment, Sam ?"

Elle cligna des yeux. "Non."

"Le voudrais-tu ?"

"Marrant, parce que je vois justement quelqu'un juste en face de moi."

_Merde, pourquoi ais-je écouté Jack ? Pourquoi couchais-je avec lui ?_

"Sam, parfois, en tant que femme militaire, on peut se sentir un peu seule…"

"Ouais."

"Nous devons nous serrer les coudes." Je jetais un coup d'œil à la porte. Allait-elle s'enfuir ? "Sam… voudrais-tu venir à la maison ce soir ?"

Elle se retourna vers le lavabo. "Merde," rit-elle. "Combien ais-je bu ? Pas tant que ça pourtant…"

_Assez ? _Je posais ma main sur son dos.

"Je – j'y ai pensé," dit-elle à son reflet. "Je suis sorti avec vous ce soir parce que j'y ai pensé." Mes yeux s'agrandirent à cette confession – qu'elle ait envisagé ça pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. "Nous sommes proches," continua-t-elle, "et avec Cassie, je serais juste une extension naturelle de… mais…"

"Il y a Jack."

Elle soupira. "Il me rend folle. Je n'arrivais pas à décider quel chemin prendre pour risquer ma carrière." Elle rit de nouveau. "Et puis ce fut trop tard. Vous étiez ensemble."

"Mais…" Je me léchais les lèvres. Framboise. "Nous te voulons tous les deux."

Sam inspira.

"Ce soir."

Ses yeux trouvèrent les miens dans la glace.

J'acquiesçais.

Elle se retourna. Nous nous tenions poitrine contre poitrine. "Ce soir," dis-je. "Et nous n'aurons pas à en reparler plus tard."

"Je pense que je suis suffisamment soûle," sourit-elle. Des rides naquirent aux coins de ces yeux. Elle posa sa main sur mon menton. Je penchais la tête, surprise que son contact soit si agréable tandis qu'elle caressait ma joue du bout des doigts. Elle se pencha en avant. "Que ferons-nous demain ?"

Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres. "Demande-moi demain," répondis-je. Elle m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces contre les miennes. J'accentuais la pression, en voulant plus. Sa main glissa de ma mâchoire dans mes cheveux. Je me retrouvais piéger entre sa main et sa bouche. Elle massa mon crâne. Je ronronnais contre ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle suçota ma lèvre supérieure, je gémis. Je ne lui dis pas qu'elle était la première femme que j'embrassais. Je ne lui dis pas combien je l'aimais depuis le premier instant. Je la laissais simplement m'embrasser. Elle me mordilla gentiment. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et la serrais. La chaleur de son corps me toucha à tous les endroits adéquats. Son baiser était enivrant. J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement et j'espérais qu'elle s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'elle cessa de m'embrasser.

Je levais les yeux et vis ses lèvres brillées. Son regard semblait dans le vague. Elle se concentra sur moi. "As-tu dit quelque chose à propos du Colonel O'Neill ?"

"Il aimerait –" Je fis courir mes mains sur ses hanches et reculait d'un pas. "Il aimerait – se joindre à nous."

Sam me fit un sourire timide. "Sait-il que nous sommes en train de nous embrasser dans les toilettes des dames ?"

"Il l'espère." Je lui offris ma main. Elle la prit et je sentis de la sueur sur ses doigts. Etait-elle nerveuse ? Excitée ?

Le regard de Jack nous trouva à la seconde où nous sortîmes. Satané perspicacité. On dirait qu'il était en opération spéciale ou un truc du genre. Je le vis dire au barman, "L'addition, s'il vous plait." Sam s'accrocha à ma main. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui comme n'importe quelles femmes émergeant en groupe des toilettes. Pour faire bonne mesure, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassait sur la joue en arrivant près de lui. Son début de barbe me chatouilla les lèvres.

Il paya. "Prêtes, Mesdames ?" Il la jouait suave. Comme si ce genre de choses arrivait tout le temps. Je pariais qu'il ne bandait même pas encore. Satané commando. Sam mit sa main sur mon épaule. J'imagine que c'était plus simple pour elle compte tenu de nos tailles respectives. Jack tendit la main et remit une mèche derrière mon oreille.

"Prêtes."

Nous nous entassâmes sur le siège avant de la voiture de Jack. J'ai coincé enter eux, leurs cuisses et leurs épaules pressées de part et d'autre. Je me sentais au chaud et le cœur léger. Je cessais de lutter. Ma main droite se posa sur la cuisse de Sam, tenue chastement par la sienne. Ma main gauche démarra sur la cuisse de Jack mais remonta rapidement la couture de son jean jusqu'à sa braguette. Il était à moitié dur quand je le touchais. Il me lança un coup d'œil. "Tu n'as pas encore gagné."

Je souris.

Sam se pencha par-dessus moi en direction de Jack. "Chez moi."

"Pourquoi ?" Je posais la question directement dans son oreille et elle s'éloigna de moi. Je tressaillis.

"Vous," dit-elle, "votre maison est… à vous. Je me sentirais plus à l'aise si je me sens pas comme une intruse."

"Sam –" commençais-je mais Jack me coupa.

"Ok." Il tourna à gauche.

Nous nous tenions maladroitement dans la cuisine de Sam. Elle n'utilisait pas beaucoup son salon. La cuisine avait toujours été l'endroit où nous passions le plus de temps. Quand même, c'était bizarre d'être dans sa cuisine avec l'intention de faire l'amour plutôt que le café. Sam nous en proposa, du café. Nous déclinâmes.

Elle regarda rapidement Jack puis reporta ses yeux sur moi. "Nous nous sommes embrassées tout à l'heure," dit-elle. "Tu n'as pas eu la chance de voir."

Jack croisa les bras. "Non, je n'ai pas pu."

Je souris. "M'as-tu déjà imaginé en train d'embrasser une autre femme, Jack ?"

"Non," grogna-t-il. "Je pensais que tu étais trop classe pour ce genre de chose."

Je tendis mes mains à Sam. Elle les prit et s'avança vers moi, se penchant pour m'embrasser. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent chastement, se heurtant plus que s'embrassant tandis que nous riions.

"Ok, encore," dit Jack. "Mais avec enthousiasme !" Comment pouvait-il être encore aussi désinvolte ? Le simple contact des mains de Sam m'excitait et être assez près pour la sentir me donnait des vertiges.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, hésitantes puis recommencèrent appuyant un peu plus fort. Je fermais les yeux et me reculais. "Si tu m'embrasses avec enthousiasme," dis-je en reprenant mon souffle, "il faut que je m'asseye."

"J'ai une chambre," suggéra-t-elle. Elle était merveilleuse.

Elle sourit à Jack par-dessus mon épaule puis, en me tirant par les mains, elle m'emmena dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait s'il y avait eu un escalier bien que je sois sûre que Jack aurait offert de nous porter, chacune sur une épaule. Sam s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Nous étions maintenant à peu près à hauteur. Elle plissa les lèvres.

Je ris. Jack passa à côté de moi et se jeta dans un fauteuil. Il croisa les jambes, posant les talons sur le bord du lit. "Enthousiasme !"

Je libérais une main et caressait la tempe de Sam, écartant les cheveux de son visage. Son expression était ouverte. Elle était totalement prête pour tout ce que nous allions lui faire. Elle avait la même expression lorsqu'elle rentrait blessée de mission et que je devais lui sauver la vie.

"Je t'ai –" s'échappa de mes lèvres avant que je ne m'étrangles sur les mots, glissais ma main sur son épaule et l'embrassais. De nos trois baisers, ce fut le premier où je pris l'initiative, lui faisant gentiment ouvrir la bouche et glissant ma langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était toujours douce. Sa soumission était grisante et je poussais plus avant, la faisant courir sur ses dents, découvrant la chaleur de sa bouche. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne.

J'entendis un gémissement étouffé. Je pensais qu'il venait de la gorge de Sam mais elle cessa le baiser, les joues rouges et regarda Jack. Je tournais la tête. Il était toujours assis dans son fauteuil mais ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avaient disparu. J'eus l'air surprise.

Jack me fit un clin d'œil. Je me reculais tandis que Sam se levait et se dirigeait vers lui. Elle le chevaucha. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Je pris sa place sur le lit. J'avais une vue parfaite sur son cul tendu dans ma direction. Mes lèvres s'écartèrent.

"Colonel," dit-elle en faisant courir ses mains sur sa poitrine. "J'ai toujours –"

Je ne compris pas les mots suivants mais je l'entendis grogner. "Appelez-moi – Merde, Carter, appelez-moi comme vous voulez."

Elle rit et se cala sur ses cuisses. J'enlevais mes propres chaussures pendant qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. "J'aime cette chemise," dit-elle en en écartant les pans, découvrant son torse nu. Sam fit glisser ses mains sur lui, le caressant des clavicules au bas des côtes.

"Janet m'aime bien en kilt," dit-il. Sa voix était rauque – non, bravache maintenant. Je souris. J'étais excitée, humide depuis que nous avions mis au point ce plan, mais voir Sam si concentrée sur Jack me rendit jalouse.

Je sentis une froide colère monter de mon estomac alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser dans le cou. "Janet," dit-elle en mordant sa gorge, "a très bon goût en matière d'homme." Que ce soit à cause de la colère ou de la flatterie, je me rapprochais d'eux. Me tenant derrière Sam, je libérais sa chemise de son jean et glissais mes mains le long de son dos. Elle frissonna.

Jack me sourit. Je parcourus les côtés de Sam et lui caressait les seins de façon à ce qu'il put voir mes mains bouger sous sa chemise. Je le vis se mordre la lèvre. Sam se contorsionna, s'éloignant de moi et s'appuyant un peu plus sur le sexe de Jack. "Janet, déshabille-toi," dit-elle en s'appuyant encore un peu plus.

"Quoi ?" J'aurai préféré regarder Sam et Jack, les deux personnes que j'aimais, voulais et trouvais magnifiques, s'occuper l'un de l'autre plutôt que de me déshabiller devant eux. Leur facteur d'attraction doublait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et je n'étais qu'une femme. Une femme avec plus de bourrelets au ventre qu'eux deux confondus et pas beaucoup de poitrine à montrer.

Sam rencontra mes yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de rire. "S'il te plait ?"

Je regardai Jack pour être rassurée. Il avait la joue posée sur les cheveux de Sam. Il appréciait le moment. Je supposais que je devrais aussi. C'était mon moment. Je levais la jambe et posais mon pied sur les genoux de Jack. "Sam, aide-moi avec mes bas."

Elle sourit. Elle saisit mon mollet d'une main et défit la jarretière de l'autre. Elle caressa mon muscle. "Pourquoi portes-tu des bas ?"

"C'est ce qu'une femme porte avec une jupe," dis-je.

Sam fit rouler le nylon sur ma jambe. Je la levais lorsqu'elle atteignit ma cheville. Elle le jeta à côté des bottes de Jack et je changeais de jambe. Je mis une claque sur la main de Sam lorsqu'elle essaya d'aller plus loin sous ma jupe et reculait de quelques pas. Jack s'assurait que j'étais attentive puis couvrit un sein de Sam avec l'une de ses larges mains. Il la caressa à travers sa chemise.

Je grognais. Il y a quelques jours, je ne m'imaginais pas caresser Sam et maintenant, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir la partager. Il sourit. Il savait que, quelque soit la façon dont tout cela tournerait, il serait puni plus tard. C'était normal… me vouloir à genoux en uniforme. Le pressing était hors de prix.

Sam, se tortillant sous les doigts de Jack, me dit, "Enlève-les !"

Apparemment, je ne retirais pas mes vêtements assez rapidement au goût de mes deux amants. Je glissais les mains sous ma jupe et baissais ma culotte à mi-cuisse. Après quelques mouvements de hanches, elle descendit jusqu'en bas. J'avais eu la présence d'esprit de porter de la dentelle rouge pour aller séduire une femme dans un bar de l'Air Force, imaginant que personne ne saurait que je portais ça.

Je croisais les yeux de Sam alors que mes doigts se glissaient sous la ceinture de ma jupe pour en sortir ma chemise. Je passais les mains dans mon dos, défit la fermeture éclair de ma jupe et la laissait glisser. Je me tenais devant eux dans une chemise très fine qui me tombait à mi-cuisse. Mon sexe était caché mais mes jambes étaient nues. J'eus finalement le plaisir d'avoir la totale attention de Jack et Sam. Je regardais leurs yeux scruter mes jambes. Plus que le plaisir – l'excitation. Je les écartais légèrement pour empêcher mes genoux de s'entrechoquer. Un courant d'air frais balaya ma vulve. Je couinais presque.

"Vite," dit Sam en se penchant vers moi, s'appuyant sur la main de Jack. Il entoura son torse d'un bras et glissa sa main sous sa chemise. Je vis le tissu bouger lorsqu'il couvrit son sein. Me dépêcher n'allait tout simplement pas être possible. Le simple fait de bouger épuisait mes réserves.

Je glissais mes mains sous ma chemise et défit mon soutien-gorge. Sam fronça le nez en me regardant. Elle appuya son arrière-train sur Jack qui la tenait avec difficulté tandis qu'elle se tortillait.

"Pourquoi se dépêcher, Sam ?" demandais-je. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais voir ?"

Elle fit un cri strident. Je n'étais pas au courant qu'un être humain puisse émettre un tel son.

"Calme-toi," dit Jack en la tirant sur ses cuisses. "Elle fera ce que tu veux si tu es gentille." Une leçon qu'il avait bien apprise dans notre couple. Sam se tint coite. Je laissais tomber mon soutien-gorge par terre. Il fit remonter ses mains le long de son corps, emmenant sa chemise dans le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle leva les bras pour qu'il puisse la passer par-dessus sa tête.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il caressa son épaule. "Soutif attaché par devant, Janet," dit-il d'un air triste, comme s'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Je m'avançais. Le bord de ma chemise effleura le genou de Jack. Je défis le soutien-gorge de Sam, attentive à ne pas toucher ses seins. Lorsque je les eus libéré, elle saisit l'ourlet de ma chemise. Je fixai sa poitrine, petite avec des tétons durs qui pointaient alors qu'elle glissait une main sur ma peau. Elle toucha l'intérieur de ma cuisse et je sursautai. Puis elle remonta la main et trouva mon intimité.

Elle sourit. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, me tenant à elle pendant qu'elle m'explorait. Je sentis ses doigts caresser mes lèvres puis l'un d'entre eux se glisser à l'intérieur. J'haletais. Elle fronça les sourcils de concentration. Je regardais Jack par-dessus sa tête qui nous observait avec un intérêt prudent. Je me réjouissais de sa jalousie.

Il se redressa, s'enroulant contre le dos Sam et m'embrassa pendant qu'elle me doigtait. "Elle va me faire jouir," murmurais-je contre ses lèvres, "puis tu la baiseras." Sam, réjouie, ajouta un deuxième doigt. Je gémis. Elle caressa mon mont avec la paume de sa main, appuyant sur mon clitoris pendant que ses doigts esquissaient mon entrée. Les lèvres de Jack glissèrent sur mon cou.

"Tu es humide," observa-t-elle et c'était la chose la plus érotique que j'ai jamais entendu. Je passais ma main entre nous et trouvais sa poitrine. Je pressais son téton durci contre ma paume. J'appuyais un peu, écartant les doigts pour découvrir sa douceur. Elle répondit en couinant de nouveau, intensifiant ses caresses.

J'écartais encore plus les jambes. "Là, Sam," dis-je alors qu'elle passait sur mon clitoris. "Juste là… doucement…"

Elle me caressa, apprenant ce que j'aimais, répondant à mes paroles et à mes mouvements avec un toucher précis et empressé. Je me frottais contre ses doigts. Je me cambrais loin de Jack, haletante. Je fermais les yeux.

"Si mouillé," dit Sam en me masturbant. "Colonel, vous n'avez pas idée…"

Mais il savait. Je savais qu'il me regardait frotter mes hanches contre la main d'une autre femme. J'entendis le blocage de sa respiration lorsque je jouis, frémissante, m'accrochant à Sam. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction et entoura ma taille de son bras libre. "Sam…" dis-je mais je ne savais pas quoi ajouter après.

"Peut-être devrais-tu enlever ta chemise," suggéra-t-elle. Elle retira sa main et l'étudia un instant avant de l'offrir à Jack. Il lécha ses doigts. Je fis passer ma chemise par-dessus ma tête.

Jack saisit le poignet de Sam. "Allons sur le lit." Son ton était brusque et je me demandais si c'était comme ça qu'il donnait ses ordres – "Faisons exploser ce soleil. Attaquons ces Jaffas. Faisons l'amour sur le lit parce que mon dos me fait mal dans ce foutu fauteuil." Je me dirigeais vers la tête du lit pour tirer les couvertures. Le lit de Sam était fait au carré. Jacob lui a probablement fait des revues de quartier dès qu'elle a eu assez de dextérité pour faire son lit. Je grognais en m'allongeant. Sam pouffa, probablement en regardant mon cul.

Je me retournais. Jack poussa Sam et elle se leva. Il s'extirpa du fauteuil pendant qu'elle défaisait son jean et le retirait ainsi que sa culotte. Je pensais que je méritais un peu plus de cérémonies mais bon, j'avais joui et j'étais un peu plus détendue. Sam était sur le point de se faire prendre par son officier supérieur – elle n'avait probablement rien à faire de la qualité de ses dessous.

Sam s'agenouilla sur le lit. J'empilais des oreillers contre la tête de lit, m'y installais confortablement et fis lui fis signe du bout du doigt. Sam crapahuta jusqu'à moi mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle atteignit mes pieds. Elle se pencha et prit le bout de mon orteil entre ses dents. Le contact envoya des décharges directement dans mon sexe.

"Préservatifs ?" Jack était au bord du lit. Il avait retiré sa chemise et son pantalon et se tenait devant moi dans le boxer que je lui avais offert. Son sexe se dressait fièrement au bord de l'élastique. Je devais regarder par-dessus le dos de Sam pour le voir et la juxtaposition de leur corps était encore plus stimulante que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Apparemment, sa question m'était destinée. "Dans mon sac, Jack." J'indiquais un endroit par terre à côté du lit. Il s'agenouilla. Sam me lécha la plante de pied. Il réapparut, sans boxer et grimpa sur le lit derrière elle.

"Comment tu la veux, Carter ?" dit-il en lui embrassant le creux du dos.

Elle ferma les yeux. "Oh, Dieu." Elle s'écarta de moi et roula sur le dos. Elle écarta les jambes. Jack défit le préservatif et le glissa sur son sexe tendu. Il était en pleine érection. Il se tenait d'une main et appuyait sur la cuisse de Sam de l'autre.

"Comment est-il ?" demandais-je en spectateur qui profite pleinement du spectacle.

Jack frotta son pénis dans les boucles blondes à la croisée de ses jambes. Sam haleta. Il devait avoir trouvé son clitoris. "Elle est plus pale –" Il n'ajouta pas 'que toi'. "Rose. Humide." Il poussa l'extrémité de sa verge en elle. "Tellement douce."

Sam gémit et tendit les mains vers lui. Il se glissa en elle. Son torse frottait contre sa poitrine. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, incrustant ses ongles dans ses épaules. Je voulais lécher les marques qu'ils allaient laisser dans sa peau.

J'oubliais ma jalousie tellement j'étais fasciné à les regarder bouger ensemble. Leurs hanches bougeaient en rythme. Les bruits de Sam –gémissements, soupirs, criant 'Colonel' puis 'Jack' – étaient synchronisés avec chacune de ses pénétrations. Au milieu de leurs membres entrelacés, j'apercevais son sexe disparaissant en elle. Je levais les yeux pour voir la passion jouer sur leur visage.

Il me regardait avec intensité. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Je réalisais que cette nuit n'avait pas été à propos de Sam. Cette nuit était pour nous – pour montrer notre confiance réciproque, montrer jusqu'où nous étions prêts à aller en tant que partenaires. En faisant l'amour à Sam, il me faisait plaisir et il le savait.

Je souris.

Il me rendit mon sourire. Il tourna la tête pour voir Sam se tortiller sous lui.

"Janet," dit-elle en tendant un bras vers moi. Je saisis son poignet. "Touche-moi," supplia-t-elle. Je glissais ma main entre leur corps, sur son ventre et dans ses poils. Jack grogna. Je savais qu'il était près de la fin. Je trouvais le clitoris de Sam. Il se gonflait sous mes doigts. Je la caressai comme elle me l'avait fait et regardait de nouveau Jack.

Son visage était tout rouge. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il jouit. Il éjacula en elle, dans le préservatif mais en Sam quand même. Je gémis, sachant que j'aurai un autre orgasme cette nuit simplement en me souvenant.

Jack sortit d'elle et s'effondra à ses côtés. Il retira le préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle avant d'écarter les jambes de Sam et se pencher sa tête entre. Elle gémit puis haleta quand sa langue glissa en elle. J'embrassais sa mâchoire, puis ses lèvres, voulant que son orgasme vienne de nous deux. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux et me rendit mon baiser.

Tout son corps trembla lorsqu'elle jouit. Elle trembla contre nous deux puis s'écarta de ma bouche et supplia Jack d'arrêter. Il leva la tête et nous fit un sourire. Sam s'étira. "Restez," dit-elle en soupirant doucement. "Restez pour la nuit."

"Ok." Je l'embrassais sur la joue. "Pourquoi ?"

Elle sourit, les yeux toujours clos. "Parce que je serais de nouveau opérationnelle dans une demi-heure."

"Parle pour toi," grogna Jack.

"Tu peux simplement regarder. Mais il y a encore trop à faire pour s'arrêter maintenant. Je n'ai même pas encore gouté aux seins de Janet," dit-elle.

Jack se couvrit la tête d'un oreiller.

Je ris. "Tu n'as pas encore gouté sa semence non plus."

Un couinement étouffé nous parvint de sous l'oreiller.

Sam se lécha les lèvres. "Peut-être devriez-vous rester deux nuits…"

* * *

(1) Chapsitck : Marque de baume à lèvres disponible aux Etats-Unis et en Angleterre.


End file.
